In recent years, image-generation devices, such as digital projectors, have become increasingly popular as a tool for the presentation of content to an audience. Such image-generation devices are typically used to project a computer-generated presentation onto a viewing surface, enabling users to easily present high-quality, professional appearing images to audiences of varying sizes. As a result, such image-generation devices are often found as permanent fixtures in conference rooms and other meeting facilities.
Many different types of image-generation devices are available. The different image-generation devices may use different command languages. Specifically, different image-generation devices typically include unique command structures, sentence structures, punctuation, parsers, etc. which may be unfamiliar to a user. The different command languages and the lack of standardization may impede the ease of using, programming, and managing image-generation devices.